Saving Private Potter
by Hal v. 9.2
Summary: Harry and Ginny's lives are finally running smoothly, for the first time in a long time. That is until Voldemort sends Harry back in time to WW2. Complete
1. The Engagement

Disclaimer: I will not ever own Harry Potter, not with toast and or ham. I will not make any money you see so please, don't sue me. (not like you would get much any way) 

Sorry this took so long to post, my computer deleted the work I already did so I had to do it again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Rated: PG-13 

Warning: My grammar sucks so you do not need to point that out in reviews, I already know. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Saving Private Potter 

Chapter 1 

Enjoy! ;) 

Harry and Ginny were walking around the lake at Hogwarts. It was there last night at Hogwarts before heading home for summer. Harry was in his 7th year, Ginny in her 6th. As they reached the far end of the lake the stopped and sat down on a bench looking across the still waters. The stars were reflecting off of the water as if it were a mirror. They knew that there romance would have to go on hold for a year as Harry would not be going to Hogwarts again next year as he was graduating. 

Harry was torn up inside about not seeing the first true love in his life for a year. Except on the holidays when they would see each other at the Borrow. But he had a plan to make tonight really special. He had been thinking about proposing to her for the longest time, and had decided that now was the time to do it. 

"Gin," said Harry. 

"Yes," said Ginny in a far-off voice. 

Harry got down on one knee in front of her. 

"Would you...Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

At this Ginny snapped out her dazed look. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Will you marry me?" asked Harry a little worried that she might say no. 

"Oh Harry, I would love to." 

Harry pulled out a box with a ring in it and slipped the ring onto her finger. 

He then got of the ground, and they kissed. They stood there kissing for what seemed like an eternity never wanting to break apart. They finally did though for lack of air. 

"Harry lets go inside," said Ginny 

"Fine, love." 

They walked hand in hand to the castle. When they reached the doors to the Great Hall Harry broke there comfortable silence. 

"I really don't want to go in there yet," he said. 

"Then let's go to the common room then." 

They walked up to the common room and had to wait for the fat lady to come into the portrait so that they could enter. It was around five minutes later that she finally came around. 

"Password" 

"Sassafras," said Harry. 

The portrait swung open granting them access to the room. They walked in and looked at each other. They could see the wanting in each others eyes, caused by the deep emotions for each other. 

"Harry," said Ginny 

"Yes, Gin?" 

"Let's go up to your room." 

"You sure?" 

"Well, we could stay down here, but people will be coming back from dinner soon." 

"Touché. Let's go to my room, then." 

Neither was really thinking much any more; each just wanting to demonstrate how much they loved the other. They walked up the steps and entered the seventh year boys' dormitory. Ginny went and sat on Harry's bed. He soon joined her, and soon they were locked in a deep passionate kiss. A few minutes later Harry broke the kiss. 

"What's wrong?" said Ginny 

"Nothing Gin: just giving us some privacy," said Harry, as he pulled out his wand and charmed the curtains so that they wouldn't open. 

"Now where were we?" 

"You were about to make sweet passionate love to me." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"The most positive I have ever been in my life." 

They proceeded to make love. (A/N: I see no reason to write a description) 

Ok that's the first chapter, thanks for reading, now please REVIEW. 

A/N the first 3 chapters will be kind of slow as they set up the situation. 


	2. Going Home

If I didn't own Harry Potter in the First chapter then why whould I own it in the secend? 

Chapters 1 & 2 will most likly be the only chapters that I post at the same time. 

Enjoy. 

Harry awoke with a start. 

'Something's off,' he thought. 

He started to get up when Ginny moaned, "Just five more minutes." 

'Ah,' thought Harry, as memories of last night came rushing back. Last night had been wonderful, but unfortunately they had to get up. 

"Gin," said Harry, softly into Ginny's ear. 

Ginny swatted at him and rolled over. 

"Gin," he said again a little louder. 

"Five minutes," mumbled Ginny 

"Ginny, really, we need to get up now. It's," Harry glanced at his watch, "ten twenty." 

It was then that it dawned on Harry that the train left at eleven o'clock, sharp. 

"GINNY! WE HAVE 30 MINUTES TO PACK AND GET DOWN TO THE STATION! LET'S MOVE!!!" 

Ginny shot up like a rocket. 

"WHAT!?" 

"We have thirty minutes to get to the train in Hogsmeade." 

Both went open the drawings around the bed failed, as the charm was still on them. 

"Harry, quickly remove the charms!" 

Harry pulled his wand out and muttered the counter curses to unlock the curtains. 

The curtains flew open; they both tumbled out of bed and onto the floor, and then hurriedly got dressed. Then Ginny went over to Harry and kissed him before running out the door to pack her things. 

He looked around. His stuff was all over the dormitory. 

"Not how I thought I would be starting my day" he said to no one in particular. It took them both twenty minutes to pack their things, and even then, they just shoved their stuff in their trunks and slammed the lids down on them. They both came barreling down the steps and tossed their trunks into the pile in the common room. 

"Well at least we won't have to carry are trunks to the station," said Ginny. 

"Yes, but now we need to run to get there on time." 

"You think we can do it?" 

"Yes, if run really fast." 

At ten fifty-nine they both made it to the train, as the last people were boarding it. They hopped onto the train as it started pulling out of the station. 

"That was close," said Ginny panting. 

"Yeah, too close." 

"Well how 'bout we find Ron and Hermione." 

"Lead the way." 

They walked down the train trying to locate them, finally finding them at the back of the train in the last compartment. They got in and as soon as they sat down Ron asked 

"So where were you two at breakfast then?" 

"We slept in" said Ginny. 

"Ah, that can happen sometimes, but on the last day of school?" 

They all sat there in a comfortable silence when Hermione noticed the ring on Ginny's finger. 

"Ginny," asked Hermione 

"Yes" 

"When did you get that ring I? I don't remember you having it before." 

"Harry gave it to me last night, when he proposed." 

"PROPOSED?!" exclaimed Ron. 

"Yes," said Harry. "I proposed to Ginny last night, and she obviously said yes." 

"Proposed..." said Ron again in a far-off state. 

"Oh that's so cute," said Hermione. "So, when is the wedding?" 

"Were not sure yet. We decided that the earliest would be next year, after I graduate. 

"Well that would make sense." 

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking" 

After that the conversation turned to the usual 'what are you doing over summer' talk. 

"I still don't believe that Dumbledore is making you stay with those retched muggles again," said Ron. 

"I don't know why he's making me do it, but I just don't question the man anymore." 

"Well, it might have something to with that protective spell on you when you're there," suggested Hermione. 

"Maybe, but I'm almost eighteen." 

"Well look at it this way love," said Ginny, "it'll make leaving to come to the Burrow that much better." 

"Yes it most certainly will," said Harry. 

After that the conversation broke up with Ron and Harry talking about Quidditch and Ginny and Hermione about plans over the summer. None of them realized that they were pulling into platform 9 and ¾ until the train gave a jolt when it stopped. They took their time getting off the train and threw the gate open once they had. Harry turned to Ginny, 

"Well then, this is good bye for now." 

"I wish you didn't have to go." 

"I know. I wish I didn't have to either, but I'll be back sooner then you know it," said Harry. And with that he kissed her good bye and walked off to be driven to the Dursley's one last time. 


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer: To own Harry Potter or not to own Harry Potter, that is the question. Well I don't so there; question answered 

My thanks goes out to those who reviewed. 

Chapter 3: The Letter 

Harry had been ordered to his room as soon as he walked into the Dursley house, and had been there ever since, only let out to do heavy labor and to use the bathroom. All the labor in line with the Quidditch, had really built him up, he noticed. 

'I could probably take on Dudley,' thought Harry. 

'I wonder if Dumbledore will make me celebrate my eighteenth birthday alone. It is in eleven days, and normally they would send a letter by now telling me if I could come or not. I wonder how Ginny is doing,' he thought. 'She must be fine, but still. A letter would be nice, maybe Dumbledore's not letting out any owls in case they were intercepted.' 

As he was thinking about all the possible reasons why he had received no mail, a brown owl came zooming into the room. 

"Hello, Pig" he said. "I haven't seen you in a while. Do you have a letter for me?" 

The small owl flew over to him and dropped a letter in his lap, then excitedly flew off. Harry took the letter and opened it. 

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your summer going? Hope the Dursleys haven't been too hard on you._ (Harry chuckled at that) _But that is beside the point. Harry as you might already have noticed Pig has already left. YOU CAN NOT REPLY TO THIS LETTER! _

__('Well that's odd' thought Harry. 'Normally they want me to write back'.) 

_I know it seems strange, but I wasn't supposed to send this letter, and they would know if you were to write back. Before I go on Harry you may want to sit down if your already not._

(Since he was already lying on the 'bed' he continued.) 

_Off your feet yet? Yes? Then I'll go on. Harry this may seem odd but we need to plan a wedding soon. You see, I think I may be pregnant. _(Harry had to reread that chunk of the letter several times.) 

_I don't have any test results back yet, but I can feel it in deep down that I am. I know this isn't something to take lightly, or should be told in a letter, but I had to tell you that there is a good chance that you're going to be a father. _(It was at this point he was glad he was lying down.) 

_Mom will know later today when the doctor calls and tells her, because I'm only 16 right now and "still a minor". _

_Mom's been arguing with Dumbledore to let you come over here for your Birthday (that could change when they find out about us) but it isn't looking good. The earliest he will let you leave is two weeks till September first. _

_Well, Harry, until we meet again, with all my love and your child,_

_Ginny_

Harry just stared at the letter. He reread it several times until it sunk in. 

'Me a father?' he thought. Yes he had wanted to start a family with Ginny, but not this soon. He had been looking at becoming an Auror for a living. Now he needed to become one fast to be able to support Ginny, a child, and himself. At least he had been accepted into the training program and would be paid ten galleons an hour during the three years of training. He would be starting on the first of September. 

So many thoughts started bombarding him that he just stopped thinking and realized that he was happy. True happiness was overwhelming him. 'Yes, he, Harry Potter, was going to be a father,' just kept running itself through his head over and over again. 

POP 

Harry looked up; a letter had just appeared on his night stand. He picked it up. 

_Harry, _

_It's Dumbledore. I need you to come to the Weasley residence now! The key on the paper is a port key it will take you there._

Harry looked down at the bottom of the letter. There was a key hanging from a string. Not thinking twice about it, he grabbed the key, wanting to be with Ginny soon. 

As soon as he grabbed the key he felt the familiar hooking sensation, but something was off. It was coming from his head, not his stomach. Then before he could do anything about it, he was flying at what felt like a million miles an hour to what or where; he no longer knew. 

A/n: Thanks for reading, now please won't you REVIEW? I would like to know what you think so far. 

The action is going to start next chapter. That should be posted next Friday or Saturday. 


	4. Dunkirk

Disclaimer: lawyers to the right of me, lawyers to the left of me, and lawyers in front of me; so I said I don't own the characters only the plot, and then I ran before they could prosecute me. 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. 

Saving Private Potter Chapter 4 

Dunkirk. 

_Dunkirk._

__Harry closed his eyes wishing with all his might that he would stop. Then, as if by command, he was thrown to the ground. He fell to his knees from the force of stopping and when he opened his eyes, what he saw shocked him. He was on a beach; a crowed one at that. There were thousands of men all over the beach. They looked like they were part of an army. The men were all wearing the same uniform, and most were digging holes in the beach. 

As he looked around he saw a soldier standing off on his own. Deciding to question him about what was going on, he got up. As he got up, the letter in his hand grew very hot. He threw it to the ground. He noticed that what was written on it begin to restructure it self. 

_Potter if your reading this then you were foolish enough to grab the port key. I have yet to see how you could ever beat me. So now I have thrown you back in time to June 1940. You're at the pathetic muggle battle of Dunkirk, and odds are that you'll die. Enjoy yourself for the next five years. For if you live I'll finish you off personally at my fortress. _

_Lord Voldemort _

As soon as he finished reading the letter it burst into flames, and burned away into nothing. Harry placed the key in his pocket. If he wanted to ever see Ginny again he would have to survive for the next few years. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelling at his back. 

"PRIVATE!" 

Harry turned around to find a man standing behind him. 

"Private, where has your rifle gotten to?" 

Harry just stared at him with a confused look on his face. 

"Come now, soldier. We're at war, damnit! Go get a rifle off of one of the dead soldiers on the beach with their ammunition, on the double! Now is not the time to be losing your wits!" 

"Yes sir," said Harry. 

He walked over to a crater a little while away, and picked up a rifle lying on the ground next to the body of a dead soldier. He was lying face down in the sand. Harry bent down and slipped off the man's ammunition belt. He put it on, slung the rifle over his shoulder, and started back to where he presumed an officer stood. 

"INCOMING!!!" yelled someone up the beach. 

Harry heard a distant whistling sound coming from the sky. 

BOOM 

There was a large explosion in the sand up ahead of him, and before he could even process what had happened. 

BOOM 

There was another explosion off to his left. He saw ten people along with numerous body parts go flying into the air. 

BOOM 

There was another off to his left again and then another to his right. Harry was about to start running when someone tackled him to the ground yelling "Get down, damnit! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" 

Harry followed the man back to a foxhole and spent the rest of the day in it, along with several other soldiers. They were all waiting to get onto a boat and get off this beach. Night had fallen by the time another officer came by. 

"Come on, boys, we're getting off this beach. Go over to that transport ship and go! Good luck." 

"Yes sir" the soldiers chorused. 

Harry followed the rest of the guys over to the boat. They walked up the gangplank and a half-hour later they were off to England. 

I know this wasn't all that detailed but not a lot happened at the battle of Dunkirk. Again thanks for reviewing. I'll post again next Sunday or Monday. 

Now will you please review what do you think, comments, suggestions, questions. What not just write something, thank you. 


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer, I'm not J.K thus I don't Harry Potter I do own the plot though... Maybe I sell it and make 3 cents. 

ACH! I'm sorry this is late; I got home from camp late Sunday and as I was typing this chapter my computer crashed, so now I'm retyping it. 

Chapter 5 : Discoveries. 

Ginny woke up and, as usual, ran to the bathroom to throw the contents of her stomach into the toilet. This had been happening for a week since school had let out. Her mom had told her to go to the doctors, and see what's wrong with her. So she had scheduled an appointment at the local wizarding clinic. 

At first she had thought that it was from eating so much, for the last week mixed in with being nervous of telling her family, Dumbledore, and everyone in-between of her engagement to Harry. But after a week, and telling her mother, she was still hurling in the morning. 

"So Ms. Weasley what seems to be the problem?" asked her Healer. 

"Well, let's see. For the last week I've been puking my guts out; other than that everything's fine." 

"Well then, let's see what I can do for you." With that the Healer pulled out her wand. "Lay down on the table please." 

Ginny did as she was told to. With that the Healer moved her wand up and down Ginny's body. 

"You can sit-up now," she glanced at a piece of paper that had popped out of the wands tip. "Well there doesn't seem to be any broken bones or infections or internal bleeding, so that's not doing it. Let's get some blood work done on you and see if that will tell us any thing. Hold out your arm please." 

When Ginny moved her arm out the Healer picked up a small jar then tapped the wand on her arm then the side of the jar. The jar filled half way with blood then stopped. 

"I'm just going to take this down the laboratory and see what it can tell us; I'll be back in a few minutes." 

With that the Healer walked out of the room and down the hallway. 

'Well this is dandy' thought Ginny, 'spending my summer break at the Healer's office.' She could be back playing Quidditch in the back yard, or reading something instead of sitting here and waiting to find out what's wrong with her. 

The Healer decided to walk back in at this moment. 

"Ms. Weasley, I have a question for you that may solve our problem." 

"Yes?" 

"Ms. Wesley, have you been sexually active recently?" 

Ginny just stared at her. Who was she to ask that kind of question about her life? 

"I assure you, Ginny, that there is total healer confidentially here. Now have you had sex recently?" 

Ginny looked at the floor embarrassed to be talking about this with the Healer. 

"Yes," she mumbled. 

"Who was the partner?" 

Ginny's head shot up "What!?" She yelled "Why do you need to know that or any of this for that matter!? Who do you think you are-" She stopped as the Healer put her hand up. 

"Because you're pregnant; and if we know who the father is we can cheek for health issues with the baby." 

Ginny just sat there for a few minuets before she said, "pregnant? Me?" 

"Yes, Ginny, you're pregnant. Now who's the father?" 

"You promise not to tell?" 

"Yes, I could loose my job if I did." 

"It's Harry." 

"Harry who?" 

"Harry Potter." 

"Well you might want to tell Mr. Potter when you go home." 

"Yeah," was all she could mutter. 

"Ginny are you all right?" 

"Well, I'm not sure that I'm ready to be a mother, yet." 

"I'm positive that you will do fine. Now you should go home take it easy and tell you family, and Mr. Potter." 

"Yeah, I will..." 

Several hours later found Ginny breaking Dumbledore's explicit instruction of not to write to Harry, telling him in the most non-heart attack causing manner, that she was pregnant. 

(AN: If you want to see the letter it's in the previous chapter.) 

After she sent the letter off, Ginny walked down stairs to the kitchen to tell her mom. 

Since she had already told the family of her engagement this would be the next thing to announce, but knowing her brothers were a little over protective of her she would tell her mom first. So that after she told the rest of the family she would still have a fiancé in one piece. 

As she entered the kitchen she found her mom sitting at the table reading the profit. 

"Mum," she said. 

"Yes, Ginny dear, what is it?" 

"Well I don't know how to say this" 

"Then just say it. I'm positive I can handle what ever it is." 

"Well... I'm pregnant." 

There was a few seconds of silence as this settled in. 

"Oh, well I wasn't expecting that." 

"Funny, neither was I, but the Healer told me so at the office." 

"Well, this is definitely a shock." 

"Tell me about it. I'm the one who's pregnant." 

"Ginny, you do realize that we will have to have the wedding a lot sooner than you two were planning." 

"To when?" 

"As soon as possible, Ginny. Does Harry know?" 

"Not yet, he doesn't" 

"Well I'll talk to Dumbledore to see if Harry can come over soon." 

Suddenly there was a loud yell followed by running. Ron came bursting into the room "MUM!" 

"What Ronald, you know there is no running in this house!" 

"You have to get Dumbledore quickly! Harry's in trouble!" 

"Now Ronald how do you know?" 

"His clock hand is pointing to mortal peril!" 

As soon as Ron said this, Molly went running to the clock in the hallway, Ginny hot on her trail. When she saw the clock she started to panic. 

"Quick mom, we have to do something to help him!" yelled Ginny. 

"You go get you father, I'll call Dumbledore. Ron, you go get the twins." 

Ginny ran as fast as she could to the shed in the back yard, where her dad was currently playing with muggle things. 

"Dad!" she yelled "Dad where are you!?" 

"In the shed, sweetie. What do you need?" 

"Harry's in trouble mum sent me to fetch you!" 

In a flash Arthur Wesley came out of the shed and sprinted for the house. 

It was ten minutes later. Ginny was sitting on the couch next to Ron when Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly, and the twins apparated into the house. 

"Where's Harry? Is he ok?" 

Dumbledore walked over to her. "Now, Ms. Wesley, we don't know. We arrived at the Dursley's to find no sign of a struggle or sign of Harry. We will launch a search for him soon though, so do not despair." 

With that Ginny broke down as all that had happened today finally came crashing down on her, and cried on Ron's shoulder. 

I probably wont respond to all reviews that often. Normally I'll just say thank you. But today I will respond. 

To answer some reviews. 

Becky: Thanks for telling me how much one galleon is worth. I did not know that I will correct the amount that Harry is being paid soon. 

MadJupiter: I know that Dumbledor would not have said it's Dumbledor; that's because Dumbledor did not write the letter Voldermort did. I was just trying to make the letter suspicious. Also I admit that I did not phrase some things as well as I could have. Harry and Ginny in chapters 1&2 are in the boys dormitory in Harry's bed. 

Savoy Truffle: LOL really I didn't know that, I see your point to I always thought that lily was a Grifendor. And John is a good name. 

Nightwing 509: thanks for the review, and yes Ron and Herm will do some research. 

Quacjen: Harry will be in some major battles but no, he will not be at the battle of the bulge as that was primarily U.S and Germany. Harry is in the English army, but I may still have him make an appearance there. 

Thank You to the rest of you that reviewed I really do value that. I know I will post again either Saturday or Sunday. 

Now it's your turn to write, by reviewing! 


	6. Mailing the future

Disclaimer: I am the owner of Harry Potter, so you could say I am his father. (if you haven't guessed yet I am just joking I don't own harry potter, nor am I his father. Come own he's a book character!) 

I am so sorry that I didn't post sooner; when I said when I would post again I didn't relies that it was the 4th of July weekend. Happy 4th of July to those US readers. 

NEWS!!! I saw this on the news a few days ago. J.K.R(my god) has released the name of book 6 it shall be know as Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. 

Chapter 6: Mailing the future. 

Disclaimer: I am the owner of Harry Potter, so you could say I am his father. (If you haven't guessed yet, I am just joking. I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I his father. Come on, he's a book character!) 

I am so sorry that I didn't post sooner. When I said when I would post again I didn't realize that it was the 4th of July weekend. Happy 4th of July to those U.S. readers. 

NEWS!!! I saw this on the news a few days ago. J.K.R (my god) has released the name of book 6. It shall be know as _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. _

Chapter 6: Mailing the future. 

Harry looked around at the piles of rubble on the London streets as he walked; thinking about what he had gone through after he had arrived in port from Dunkirk. He had gone off to assess what had happened, not truly believing that he was really back in time, but upon a discovery of an old Daily Prophet, he had finally come to the realization that he was back in time. How, he still had no clue. He never knew that portkeys could be made to send a person back in time. 

After realizing that he was not going home anytime soon, and with the wizarding world in complete disarray and at war with it self because of the wizard Grindewald, he went back to the muggle world and joined the British army. 

He had then been shipped off to Africa to fight the armies of Rommel. For a long time they were defeated again and again by Rommel's forces, until one fateful battle at a railroad junction known as El Alamein. 

There Harry had saved the life of a field Major, and then led a squad of men against a platoon of German infantry. His daring gave him a promotion on the spot to the rank of captain. He was also given leave to, as the general put it, "spend some time with the family, lad." 

'Ha,' he thought. His family was not born yet and what would have been his grandparents were helping Dumbledore fight. So that's how Harry found himself walking the streets of London trying to rid himself of the discord he had been feeling recently. 

He had become very homesick recently. He missed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Oh how he missed Ginny. He remembered that letter she had sent him right before he was sent back to the past. Had she really been pregnant? Gin had said that she was, but could that letter have been a fake too? 

Harry's thought line continued on until he bumped into a passing child. 

"Sorry there, didn' see ya there, sir." 

"It's all right. No harm done," 

After the child ran off Harry realized he had no idea where he was. He looked around and there was nothing but piles of smoking rubble, leftovers from last night's bombing by the German Luftwaffa. 

"Where the hell am I?" said Harry to no one in particular. Someone moved off to his left, crossing the street, but that was not what caught his attention. It was what they said that caught his attention. It was muffled but he could swear that they had said something about stupid muggles and their damn bombs. 

He made to follow the man across the street when he saw a building that he had not been to in a long time. 

"Ah, the leaky cauldron" he mumbled, and walked into the pub that had granted him access to the wizarding world when he was eleven. 

When he entered he was surprised to see that it had not changed from the last time he had entered it. Well, it wouldn't change from now till when he was last in it, in the future. He sat down at the bar a few seats away from everyone else. 

'My god,' thought Harry, 'it's like time has no meaning here'. He then ordered a glass of butterbeer, and sat thinking to himself again about how he missed his life in the future when another conversation caught his attention. 

"Ha, in all my life this place has not changed once, even with the muggles blowing up everything." 

"Well maybe you could change it," said the bar keeper 

"Phil, you know that Bob just complains..." 

"I do not jus' complain I can change things. I'll write a letter to the future to do... somethin' and...And I need's a refill Phil." 

"You've had too much already, and when you write that letter, go put it in your bank vault so that if you won't pay your tab your kids will, Mundugs." 

"Maybe I will..." The man didn't have the chance to finish his sentence before falling to the ground in a drunken heap. 

Harry didn't bother to stick around to see what happened with the other to men. He rushed off to Gringotts with the intent of writing a letter to Ginny, and leaving it in the Weasley vault. 

He entered the wizarding bank noticing that nothing was different in there. He walked up to a Goblin who looked rather bored, but was surprised by the first thing that came out of its mouth. 

"Good day sir, what may I do for you today?" 

That had to be the first time he thought that he met a Goblin who wasn't bitter. 

"I would like to write a letter and leave it in my wife's vault." 

"Is it a standard message, or a business message?" 

"Um, standard?" 

"Do you have the message with you, or do you need to write it out?" 

"I still need to write it out." 

"Over there, sir, are paper and quills," said the goblin pointing to wall off to the side. 

"Thank you," said Harry as he dashed off to write something to Ginny. 

He picked up the quill and began to write 

_Dear Ginny,_

_Oh how I miss you. It's been almost two years since I last saw you; and it's eating me alive. I won't be able to return till it's 1945 for me. I have no clue when I will be back in your arms in your time, but I hope it is soon. _

_I know you have must have questions, along with the rest of the family who is undoubtedly reading this with you. I will try to answer some of them the best I can. _

_I had just received your letter, when Voldemort sent one as well posing as Dumbledore. It said that I was needed. Well, being the fool I was at the time, I didn't question the letter and took the portkey attached to it. Well the portkey sent me to 1940; how still confuses me. So now I'm just doing my best to live through World War II. If you want to try and research me, I am a Captain in the British army._

_With hope that I will see you soon,_

_Captain Harry Potter_

_June 1942_

_P.S. If you really are pregnant tell the baby that Daddy loves him/her._

Harry put the letter in an envelope and sealed it; he then gave it to the Goblin and told him to put it in the Weasley vault. Harry then walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and into the ruins of muggle London. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Sorry, again, that this was late next time. I should post Sunday or Monday. 


	7. Of Food and New Family Members

Disclaimer: If I were to say I only own the plot would you still sew me? 

Thanks to all those wonderful people out there who hit the review button and wrote something I really do appreciate that. 

Chapter 7 

Of Food and New Family Members 

(A/N) This chapter is relatively unimportant but there will be a major time jump soon and this helps ease into it. 

Ginny had arrived back from Hogwarts last week. She had completed her last year there and had arrived with a three month old baby. She now was sitting out in the back yard with a young baby in her lap. 

"Ah James," said Ginny. "I had to take potion after potion to conceal you. Then I couldn't give you the time that you deserved because of school, but now I can spend all the time in the world with you. Would you like that, James, to spend more time with your mommy?" 

James smiled and gurgled in response. 

"I thought you might like that." 

James then cuddled in closer to Ginny and closed his eyes. 

"Oh yes, time for a nap isn't it?" 

Ginny just sat there silently watching James sleep in her lap, and she began to wonder. 'Will you ever meet your dad? I hope you do but I just don't know if you will.' 

She was pulled from her revelry by her mom. 

"Ginny, were having a party here tonight and the whole family will be here. The whole family Ginny! I need you to give me a hand in the kitchen." 

"OK, mum. Just let me put James down in his play pen first." 

"Oh, is the little dear tired?" 

"Yeah, he's already out of it." 

"Well, put him down now. Hermione and Ron will be here soon. And you know they will want to play with him." 

"Yes I know they want to play with him, but soon they will be playing with their own bundle of joy _and_ him. When is Hermione due any way?" 

"They're due in November, dear." 

She then placed James in his play pen and went to help cook. 

It was later that day and everyone had arrived; everyone except Mr. Weasley. 

Ginny, Hermione, James, and Ron were outside talking in the cool summer air. 

"Will it hurt?" asked Hermione with worry in her eyes. 

"Beyond anything you could imagine," said Ginny, "but once it's all over, and you hold your baby for the first time. You feel as if you're on top of the world and would go through it all again to protect your baby." 

"Wow," said Ron. "I'm glad I'm not the one going through that." 

In less then an instant Hermione slapped him so hard he fell to the ground landing next to where James was sitting on the grass, complacent with pulling at it. 

"I never really noticed how much James looks like Harry before." 

"That's because you're insensitive and slow," said Hermione. 

"That might do it," said Ron, sitting back in his chair and bring James with him. 

"So now you're going to use my son as a shield, are you?" said Ginny in a mocking tone, but before Ron could retort there was a loud crack and Mr. Weasley appeared next to them. 

"Hey Dad," chorused the three, while James gurgled. 

"Hello to all of you too. I have some interesting news for you." 

"Oh, and what would that be, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley who had come out of the kitchen to see who had arrived. 

"Well, I went to the bank earlier today to deposit my pay cheek. I went into the vault and happened to drop my pay check. I bent down to get it and found an old letter next to it. I never noticed it there before. So I picked it up and brought it to a friend of mine to do some restoration work on it. When he had stabilized it we discovered that it was addressed to Ginny." 

"Me?" said Ginny in a confused voice. "Who would leave a letter for me in a bank vault?" 

"I don't know, but here," said Mr. Weasley handing the letter to her. "Why don't you open it up and find out." 

It was an old letter; the paper was yellow from time. Carefully she opened the letter, and read the message. When she finished a tear welled up in her eye. 

"It's from Harry" she finally said, handing the letter to Hermione. 

"But how?" said Mr. Weasley. "That letter looks like it's older than even Harry's parents' time." 

"That's because it is," said Hermione. "That letter explains where Harry is, and how he got there." 

"Well where is he then?" 

"He's in London, but not now. He's in London during World War Two." 

"World War Two? Wasn't that the large muggle battle some fifty years ago?" asked Mr. Weasley. 

"Close, dad," said Hermione. "It was a war that consisted of many battles and was 60 years ago." 

Hermione passed the letter over to the Weasley elders as they read the letter. They all sat in silence until James started crying from hunger. 

"Mum! The waters boiling!" yelled Bill 

"Well let's tell the others at dinner, then. It will be ready in a few minutes," said Mrs. Weasley as she walked back to the kitchen. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Well that's that chapter the next should come out on Sunday. 

Thanks again to all the reviewers out there. 

Please now click the button and review again please. 


	8. At The Tip of The Sword

Disclaimer: OK if I don't own the first 7 chapters then why would I own the 8th one? 

From now on I am not going to give a date of when I'm going to post again, as everyone of them except the first has been wrong. Just now that ill post normally with in a week of the last post. 

Thank you to all who reviewed I am forever grateful. 

June 6, 1944 

Chapter 8: At The Tip of The Sward 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry was feeling sea sick from the constant rolling the landing craft on the English Channel. He and his company were heading for the beach, code named sword. The beach was along Hitler's Atlantic wall. He then noticed that the company commander was addressing them. 

"Now men, we are landing on this beach. Odds are that half of us here won't leave this beach alive. It is likely we march to our doom, at the hands of Hitler. But we march for freedom, the loved ones back home. And to lay your life down at the altar of freedom is the ultimate sacrifice. Now we have few seconds left till we meet our enemy. When we get off this boat run for cover and wait for orders." 

The door to the front of the boat dropped, and Harry along with the rest of the company charged onto the beach. The guns from the German implements started hurling lead at unbelievable rates of fire. At first it seemed as if the bullets were not doing anything, but then people started dying all around. The company commander seemed to have little regard for his own life and not taking cover did live to long, making Harry the commander of that area of the beach. 

"Group around me!" yelled Harry. When he had assembled a squad, he started advancing his men up the beach towards a machine gun that was decimating the landing forces. When his squad got near enough to engage the machine gun implement, he had the man just fire volley after volley at the machine gunners. The gunners didn't know what hit them and the gun that was raining death on the beach silenced. 

"MOVE UP!" yelled Harry. "MOVE UP DAMN IT! THIS WAY'S CLEAR!!" Harry then led his squad of men up the hill. 

'Strange,' he thought, 'I thought there would be more artillery.' So far there had just been random shelling, probably misses from the other beaches. Then he heard that whistling from the sky. 

"TAKE COVER!" he yelled and dropped to the ground followed by another soldier. When the bombardment stopped, he and his company continued to advance. 

By the end of the day hundreds were dead all over the landing zone. The Germans were now either dead or prisoners of war, and as Harry sat on the hill looking down at the carnage, he decided that being an Auror was no longer his choice of career. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

TBC 

I know that this is shorter then normal but the rest it is not a continuing trait. The future chapters will be longer. 

Please review thank you. 


	9. Research Lesson

I'm so sorry for not posting sooner, but I had some issues that needed to be dealt with in the real world and I haven't had time to post. 

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. 

Chapter 9: Research Lesson 

"Hermione I can't believe your pregnant again!" exclaimed Ginny. 

"Well you better believe it, because I am delivering again in seven months," said Hermione. 

"You know that if you ever need to dump Brian, just floo him over to me." 

Brian being Hermione and Ron's first child was two and a half years old. He had the famous Weasley red hair but had escaped the freckles. James, who was three, got along really well with Brian. They seemed to be best mates already. James, who was now walking decent distances, was quite the explorer, along with Brian who tried to walk; but at the present time was only able to take a few wobbly steeps then fell, so he mostly crawled around with James. 

"That would be so helpful Gin, thanks" 

"It's no problem, besides James loves to have Brian over," said Ginny noticing that James was walking into the room. 

"Mummy, I'm hungry." 

"O.K. and what do you want for lunch then?" 

"Peanut butter and Jelly." 

"I'll get that, then. Hermione, you want anything while I'm up?" 

"OH, Tea would be nice." 

There was a loud crack as Mr. Weasley appeared in the room. 

"Hi dad, I'm getting lunch ready, you want anything?" 

"Oh, um tea please. Thank you, dear," said Mr. Weasley with an odd grin on his face and a bag from Borders in his hand. Ginny went into the kitchen to fix up the sandwich, and some tea and biscuits. 

"So Dad," said Hermione, "how was your trip to your first muggle book store?" 

"Wonderful, muggles are so fascinating. Thank you for that gift card that would pay for any books I got by the way. I don't think I could have handled muggle currency." 

"Oh it was nothing. So what did you get?" asked Hermione, while eyeing the book in the bag with a greedy want. 

"Well I got a history book that should prove interesting to the Order." 

"Whys that?" asked Ginny as she put a tray down on the table, then handed the peanut butter and jelly sandwich to James who plopped down on the floor and started eating. 

"So dad what's this book?" 

"Well the book is called _Potter Company_. It's a history book about a World War Two company but the cover picture is strange." 

"Oh, how so?" 

"Well I'll show you," said Mr. Weasley as he pulled out the book and set it on the table facing them. "You see that chap right there? Well he looks an awful lot like Harry, and from what we learned about where Harry is from that letter to Ginny, I think it could be him. But what do you girls think?" 

"I do believe your on to something there, Dad" said Hermione. "Just looking at him, I can only think that would be Harry, lets open it up and see if there are any more pictures." Hermione then proceeded to open the book and flip threw it rather quickly until she came across a little section that was solely pictures. She then proceeded to locate one that was solely of Harry. 

"The caption reads 'after the commander of the squad was killed at Normandy, Harry was promoted to captain.' Wow. Look at him. That has to be Harry; the facial features, that smirk, the hair, all though it appears to have been cut to be short, you can still see the uncontrollability about it." 

Ginny grabbed the book and looked at the picture of Harry, and gasped. It was defiantly Harry. She could recognize him in room full of people with the polyjuice potion to look like him. 

"He looks so depressed," said Ginny 

"Well I would be too if I was sent back in time and couldn't return," said Dumbledore. 

Everyone jumped as they hadn't even realized the man had come in. "May I see that Ms. Weasley?" 

Ginny passed the book to Dumbledore who gazed at the picture, and for a while no one spoke, except for James who had finished his sandwich and now wanted to the see the book as well. Finally after a few long minute Dumbledore looked up and said "I agree with Ms. Weasley, Harry doesn't look toO happy." 

He then sat down in a chair and read the last chapter of the book. Occasionally mumbling to himself. Eventually he looked up and handed the book with Harry's picture in it to James, who then proceeded to walk over to Ginny and asked, "Mummy, who's this man?" 

"That's your father dear." James then starred at the picture mouth agape. 

"Is Daddy coming home soon?" 

"Maybe dear, we just have to find away to get him back." James just nodded and went back to staring at the picture. 

Hermione took this moment to ask the head master what he was pondering over. 

"Well Mrs. Weasley, Harry told us that he was sent back with a portkey that will not return him till 1945 his time." 

"Yes that's right." " 

Well the last chapter is rather interesting as Harry seems to disappear; In July 1944, not 45." 

"Could we have found away to bring him home?" 

"That my dear girl is the question. If the Weasley girls wouldn't mind I would like you to read the whole book and prepare a report for the order. I believe that if we work fast and hard we may be able to get Harry back before Voldemort begins his assault on the ministry, Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade; and ruin his plans." 

So with that Hermione and Ginny went into the kitchen while Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore went back to the book store to find anymore books concerning Harry. 

TBC 

Again I'm sorry for not posting sooner. Please Review, tell me what you think. THANKS goes out to those who have reviewed. 


	10. Going Home

I had some free time so I decided to write chapter 10. I would again like to take this time and thank all who reviewed. I really do appreciate that and I do read them. I am going to at some point go threw the chapters that have been published and fix the typos. And no I don't own Harry Potter. 

Chapter 10: Going Home 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was late July, and the company was moving south through France in pursuit of SS Panzer Regiment 12's HQ at Le Neubourg. The Americans were moving east southeast, pushing the Germans back to the Rhine. His squad was currently running point of the company formation. 

They were walking down a road chatting ideally about the progress of the war, people who they knew in other companies, when they would get leave, and when the war would be over. There was a company pool over it, the last time Harry had checked it was at 300 pounds. 

"Hey does anyone else hear that?" asked a new private. 

Harry along with everyone else in the squad listened in. It sounded like an engine of some truck or tank. 

"Let's cheek it out. That might be sentries for the HQ. Everyone into the tree line and advance," said Harry. 

They all went off the road and into the woods slowly advancing towards the sound. They advanced and stopped when the tree line came to a halt along a field with tall grass. Harry motioned that they should keep advancing and to keep low. They slowly advanced again, the engine noise becoming louder. Unfortunately for them the grass suddenly ended: they were exposed. 

In front of them was a small network of trenches and behind that a motor-pool with a mixture of tanks and half-tracks, but before Harry could get them to fall back, yelling erupted from the trenches. 

Someone yelled charge, and they were running to the trench. Right before they could get there though an Mg42 started firing at them. Off the bat two members of the squad were shot, and dropped to the ground, leaving only 3 of them. They made it to the trench and jumped in. Unfortunately for the new guy on his left, there was a German in the trench waiting for them. With a CRACK the new guy had a whole in his chest and went down, too shocked to do anything, but yell. 

Harry shot the German in the trench then told the remaining man in his squad still standing to cover him. They were going to takeout the Mg42 then run for their lives. 

They approached the Mg nest from either side. They opened fire on them and killed the guy on the Mg instantly. Harry motioned for the guy to watch his back as he went to the Mg nest to see if he could turn it around, and fire at the Germans in front of them giving themselves cover. 

Harry climbed into the nest and was turning the gun around when a grenade landed next to him. 

"HOLY SHIT! RUN!!!" yelled Harry to Peter, who had his back turned to him. Peter started running and Harry was rolling over the edge when he felt a tug on his head. He pulled off his helmet to check his head for blood. His surroundings started to blur just as the Mg nest exploded. 

Next thing he knew he was flying over a great distance, like he did when he was first thrown through time. 

TBC 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Thank you for reading, will be a nice person again and review? 


	11. Leaving a trail of Peaceful Destruction

Thanks goes to all who reviewed; and to answer Savoy Truffle's question of what would happen if Harry had died in 1944, I have no clue. I honestly don't as I'm not a time travel expert I only know some of the theories. But for the purposes of my story he would of stayed there until 1945 then his corps would have be transported by the key to the future, gruesome. 

Anyway this chapter and the following ones will be a little longer then the last two which, ya I know they were shorter then I would have liked them to be; but alas there was no way that I could stretch them to be any longer and still have the chapter be interesting and a PG-13 rating. I could just up the rating to R and add lots of gore, but at this point in the story it's no longer necessary. 

At some point I will edit the previous chapters to fix mistakes that I have found, and been told about. 

Chapter 11: Leaving a trail of Peaceful Destruction. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry was zooming along through time. He watched decades pass before his eyes. Harry was fascinated by the changing landscape and skyline. He suddenly found himself flying over the English channel and over chunks of England. As he flew he could see buildings age before his eyes. As he passed London Harry could see vast changes from World War Two, there were no longer burned out wrecks of buildings lying in the streets, but nice pristine buildings of glass. He flew over the country side, and Harry hoped that it was taking him in the direction of Hogwarts. 

Suddenly the speed kicked up and Harry could no longer distinguish anything. He came to a sudden stop; the force behind him caused him to fall to the floor. When he stood up he looked around examining his surroundings. 

He seemed to be in a rotunda, albeit a dark one, made completely out of black marble. There were pillars holding the ceiling which were also made out of black marble. The room was poorly lit, but oddly, noticed Harry, there were plenty of torches along the wall and on the pillars. The room just seemed to eat up the light. As Harry wondered around he found a hallway that led out of the rotunda. 

Deciding to follow it he walked down the passage checking if his rifle had ammunition. He loaded in five shots into the enfold, and then pulled out his bayonet and affixed it to his rifle. 

Harry walked up to the doors and listened for any sounds from the other side. He heard none. He looked for a keyhole to spy through, but found no keyhole. He went to open the doors and found that the handles were snake heads. Deciding that he didn't want to touch the doorknobs, and to be honest with himself this place had a dark feel to it. He kicked the doors open and monetarily blinded by the light in the room spilling out. When he could finally see again he saw a desk made of black marble. There was also a chair turned away from him, with someone sitting in it. There was also a large fire place on the left side of the room. 

His scar started to sting immediately. It had only done that when Voldemort was near. Harry suddenly had an idea who was sitting in that chair. 

"Malfoy how many times must I tell you not to barge into my office? Must I punish you for your transgressions, Draco? You're as bad as your father." The chair spun around. "Draco, you will pay for your....POTTER!" 

"Why, hello Tom. Longtime no see." 

"What the Hell are you doing here Potter?" spat Voldemort. 

"Well I've been time hopping, no thanks to you. What's your excuse?" 

"I will most certainly enjoy killing you after all this time, Potter. But tell me, Potter, do you want me to send your corpse back to the Weasels, or directly to Dumbledore?" 

"Tom, you talk too much," said Harry pointing his rifle at Voldemort and firing. The shot went right threw Voldemort's chest, causing him to stumble. Harry reloaded but had to duck and roll as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and used the killing curse. 

"Stop fighting and die Potter!" 

"What makes you think that I'm one who will die today?" 

Voldemort pointed his hand at Harry and said "Accio fire poker" 

Harry just looked at the man like he had completely lost it. He aimed the rifle at Voldemort's head and fired, just the fire poker ripped threw his leg. Voldemort fell to the floor, and Harry limped over to him and stabbed him in the heart. 

'That should kill him' Harry thought 'but better to be on the safe side'. He pulled out several TNT sticks, and a few grenades and laid them next to Voldemort. He lit the fuse on the dynamite and then it occurred to him 'how do I get out of here?' 

He noticed a pot by the fire place he hobbled over to it using his rifle as a crutch. He threw the pot into the fire and the flames turned green. He glanced back and saw that time was out. He jumped in to the fire and yelled "The Burrow." He saw the room start to spin and just as he was leaving the fireplace the room exploded. 

Ginny was sitting in the living room reading _The Potter Company_ again, when the flames in the fire place turned green. Maybe Brian wanted to play with James and Ron had given in, again. Not that it was a bad thing. James really liked to play with Brian. Ginny was wrenched from her thoughts though when she saw who fell out of the fireplace. 

"HARRY!" she shrieked 

"Finally, I'm home," was all she heard before Harry fell to the ground unconscious, blood pooling around him. 

TBC 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Well I hope you all liked that chapter. Even if you didn't would you still please review. 

Thanks again goes out to all who reviewed, virtual cookies to you. 


	12. DADDY!

Disclaimer: yes I am the real author of HP, I did it all the plot the characters everything. NOT :) 

Thanks to all those who reviewed, thanks to you with virtual cookies. 

This story is coming to a close in a few chapters, just to inform you. 

Chapter 12: DADDY! 

(NOTE: For some reason when I was posting the edited chapters it posted 11 again as 12, dont know why. I will be posting ch 13 soon. I am slowly working on it as school is sucking up my very being.) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

There was pounding on the steps as Molly came bounding into the living room. 

"Ginny, dear, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?" said Molly, not noticing the body slumped on the floor with a growing pool of blood around it. 

"I'm fine mum, but Harry isn't. We need get him to St. Mungo's quickly." 

"Harry?"said Molly as she glanced at the floor. "Oh sweet Merlin, Ginny you go get James, I'll take Harry to the Hospital." 

Ginny was off bounding up the stairs as fast as she could, bursting into James's room with a bang. James jumped up at loud noise with a look of fear on his face. He relaxed a little noticing that the intruder was his mom 

"Mum, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Ginny ran up to him and picked up a frightened James. 

"We have to go to St. Mungo's, hon." 

"Are you OK?" 

"Oh sweetie, I'm fine, but something wonderful has happened." 

"What? What's happened?" 

"You'll have to wait and see." 

James rested his head on Ginny's shoulder as she walked down to the fire place and together they flooed to St. Mungo's. 

Several hours later Ginny, James, Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore sat in the waiting room. Waiting to hear any news of Harry, it was now three in the morning. James was growing fussy because he wasn't getting any sleep, Molly and Arthur were panicking about the lack of information, and Dumbledore was taking it all in stride as if this happened everyday. Finally a Healer came up to them. 

"Ms. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore." 

"Yes, how is he?" 

"He's fine. He will make a complete recovery. He is sleeping now, but you can go in to see him if you wish," said the Healer 

"That would be wonderful," said Dumbledore. 

They walked to room 342, and entered to find Harry sleeping peacefully on the bed. James was becoming very irritated at not having any sleep so Ginny placed him on the bed next to Harry and conjured a blanket for him. James cuddled up to Harry and fell asleep. 

"Does anyone have a camera because, I believe this is what muggles call a Kodak moment," said Dumbledore. 

"A what?" asked Molly. "Oh never mind, Arthur will explain it later. When will he wake up?" 

"We don't know. It could be right now or two weeks from now." 

"Well, how about we all go get some food, then we'll come back and stay here until Harry wakes." 

Harry felt something laying on him, it was relatively small. He struggled to open his eyes; his body was just so tired, but his mind was wide awake. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see what appeared to be a young boy laying on his chest sound asleep. He was going to move him to his side, but the boy was holding on to what appeared to be his hospital gown. Deciding to let him sleep, he looked around. There didn't appear to be anyone here. Slightly confused as to why there was a four to six year old boy sleeping on his chest and no one around to tell him what was going on, he just decided to sit tight and find out what was going on. 

It had to have been a half-hour when Harry felt the boy begin to stir. He watched as the messy head of dark almost black red hair move to be replaced with the face of a young boy with green eyes. 

"Hello," said the boy in a tired voice. "Where's mum?" 

Harry wasn't quite sure how to reply to the boy, so he decided to change the subject. 

"I'm Harry Potter what might your name be?" 

"I'm James Potter, and I already know who you are!" 

"Really? How do you know who I am?" 

"Mummy talks about you all the time. She says that you're my dad." 

"Oh, is that so? And who might your mum be?" 

"Mum's name is Ginny Weasley." 

All though this shocked Harry somewhat, he had expected something like that as James had an amazing likeness to him, and that letter from Ginny, but to actually face his child for the first time was shocking. 

"So James, do you know where we are?" 

"We're at St. Mungo's. Mum works here." 

"Does she, now?" 

There were voices at the door as it opened up. In walked Ginny, Molly, Author, and Dumbledore. 

"I know twenty minutes for food is outrageous, but what do you want me to do about it?" 

"Hem, hem," said Dumbledore. "I do believe our guest has awoken." 

Ginny looked at Harry and gasped "Harry" She ran over to him and grabbed him into the most fierce hug he had ever had, while smothering him with kisses. 

"EEEWWW! Kissing is gross!" yelled James. 

"Your opinion on that may change in time. So, Harry, I see you met James." 

"I was just getting to know him as a matter of fact. So who wants to tell me what's happening?" 

"I take that one if you don't mind Ms. Weasley," said Dumbledore. 

"Not at all." 

"Well Harry it would seem that you were taken back in time to World War Two, by means of Voldemort modifying a portkey. Well, we had no idea what happened to you until a few weeks ago when Author happened across a book about you, in a muggle bookstore. We, as in the Order, were able to deduce what happened by the book and used a counter spell to trigger the portkey to return you early. My hope is that with you back, before Voldemort intended, we will be given a strategic advantage..." 

They were interrupted by a loud crash as the door burst open and Severus Snape came rushing into the room cloak bellowing in a very dramatic fashion. James jumped and held onto Harry in a vise like grip. 

Harry just patted James on the back to relax him while give staring at Severus. 

"Headmaster, I have most urgent news." 

"And what news would be so important as to warrant such a dramatic entrance Severus?" 

"The Dark Lord's fortress is in ruble and his body was discovered in more then a thousand pieces, and all over the place." 

"Really now I would say you were right in saying that, you had important information. Do you know how this happened?" 

"Not yet but..." Snape was interrupted by a loud coughing. 

"Is there something you would like to add Mr. Potter, that the rest of us would oh so need to know, and you see fit to interrupt to tell us or is the brat choking you to death?" 

"Watch your tone with James. He has done nothing to warrant your torment. I might be able to spread some light on the destruction. The portkey transported me to a large dark rotunda." 

"The Dark Lord's main meeting place." 

"Thanks Severus. Anyway, I went down this hallway and into what must of been Voldemort's main office. Needless to say he was surprised and pissed to see me. Long story short, a fight broke out and I used a lot of TNT and grenades to make sure Tommy boy wasn't getting up again." 

"Well that answers my question of where you were dropped off. It would seem that the portkey took you to were it was created. Severus, is there any sign that Voldemort's soul survived?" asked Dumbledore. 

"No, it would appear that he is dead; body and soul." 

"Well then, Severus and I will leave you to reminisce, and for Harry and James to get to know each other." 

With that Dumbledore and Severus walked out into the hallway. 


	13. Realestate

Disclaimer: I did not steel Harry Potter, for I am him, and him is me. Mhuahahah. Lol

Notes: I would like to apologize to all of you out there waiting for this chapter. I have been bogged down by school work, to the point that I couldn't even work on the story. So without further adew I give you chapter 13.

Chapter 13: Realestate

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been in the hospital for two weeks now. All his wounds had healed, but he had not been released from the hospital. The healers were not sure of the long-term effects of the time hoping that Harry had been doing. However his stay there had not been a complete boor. He learned that Ginny worked there, on the same floor conveniently that he was on. Ginny had been bringing James with her everyday now; and leaving him with Harry, something Harry and James had no problem with.

James and Ginny were not his only visitors; Dumbledore and Snape had visited often as well. Dumbledore was curious about what Harry had done in the past, while Snape wanted to know he had finally destroyed the Dark Lord. He had told them how he did it and had surprised both of them that he had used no magic. The three of them had then worked on different theories as to why to why a bullet, a knife, and a whole lot of explosives had done the job that spells couldn't. Through diligent work they discovered that Voldemort had never actually put any protection spells on himself that would protect him from muggle weapons. The reason: he had thought them too inferior to harm him.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the door opening, and James followed by Ginny entered the room. The little boy came bounding over to him and jumped onto his bed.

"Hi daddy, mummy says that she has really good news! But she won't tell me what,"said James, although the last part was traced with annoyance at not being told what the good news was.

"Really, well I'll just have to ask mum myself now won't I?"

"If you ask nicely I'll tell you," said Ginny, walking up to Harry's bed.

"Please, love, tell me this joyous news that has James in such a tissy over it."

"Well since you put it that way, I guess I have no choice but to tell you. The Healers have decided that you may be released today to return home to bed rest."

"Today, really! I can come home today?"

"Yes, you're being released at twelve o'clock."

For Harry, twelve could not come fast enough. He was finally going to go home. It then struck him, where was home?

"James," he asked interrupting him from his coloring book, "where do you and mum live?"

"We live with Grandmum, and Grandpa at the Borrow."

'Hummm' thought Harry. He had seen his bank statements a few days ago and his account was huge. He had gained the Potter vault (apparently his vault was in the case that he did grow up as an orphan) along with half of the Black volt, which had been given to him by Sirius. He had been wondering what he could do with all that money. Now he knew. He called a nurse to bring him an owl and proceeded to write out a letter to a wizard real-estate company, for available houses.

" Dad what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you and mum a present."

"Really! What you getting me?"

"Not just you, mum as well. James what would you say to having a new room?"

"Are you serious?! I'll have my own room, wow!"

"So you like the idea."

"Yes! But I like the Burrow," said James, a little uncertain at how Harry would react to that.

"Well what if the house was close by, so we could walk there anytime we wanted?"

"That would be great, I know mum would like it."

Just then an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter in Harry's lap.

"What dose it say?" asked James.

"Hold on and let me read it first."

_Dear Mr.Potter,_

_We have received your inquiry into purchasing a house. We are very honored by you asking us to assist you. We will have our best agent help you in making a choice and buying your new home. He is available at any time, and can be reached by addressing an owl to Mr. Denton. _

_Wizarding Real-estate inc. Helping wizards by property since_ 132 _AD_.

Harry decided that he would schedule a meeting at the Borrow at one o'clock so that he and James could go and house hunt for home near there. Since Ginny didn't get off work until four,anyway he could buy the house and it would still be a surprise to her.

He took a piece of parchment and told Mr. Denton that he would like to meet him at the Borrow at one o'clock.

"James how about you and me, go and look for the right house at one, then we can surprise mummy with it."

"OK, can I bring my coloring book?"

"Yes you can bring your coloring book."

Twelve came and so did a nurse informing him that he could go.

He picked up James, who had fallen asleep next to him, and went to find Ginny.

He located her at the end of the hallway with a tray of potions.

"Gin," called Harry, using his nickname for her, "I'm going to pop over to the Burrow with James and say hi to the old gang."

"OK, Harry, see you at four."

Harry and James went down to the first floor and over to the fireplace marked 'Public Floo'.

He threw down some flew powder, stepped into the fireplace and yelled "The Borrow". The two flew by hundreds of fire grates as they rushed to the Borrow. When they arrived Harry again was thrown to his knees.

"You're not very good at getting out of the fireplace daddy," said James muffling a yawn from waking up.

"You're right about that, James. I never have been good at that. Now let's go say hi to Grandmum and Grandpa then have some lunch."

"OK!"

Harry set James on the floor and together they walked into the kitchen to great Mrs. Weasley or 'Grandmum'.

Mrs. Weasley had been ecstatic to see Harry and had held him in a bone-crushing hug for some time saying repeatedly how good it was that he was back. They had then sat down to a large lunch and Harry had revealed his plan to surprise Ginny with a new home near the Borrow. Mrs. Weasley had smiled and said that it was a great idea, then suggested a house warming party, in which she naturally would be cooking.

One o'clock came, and as it did there came a knock at the door. Harry answered it and was meet with a man who presented himself as Mr. Denton. He was a somewhat elderly gentalman who presented an air of knowledge, and helpfulness. They greeted each other politely, although James was a little shy and had hid behind Harry holding is leg, and had popped out to a meek 'hi' before disappearing behind Harry again. Harry gathered James up into his arms and together they took a portkey to the first house that Mr.Denton had to show them.

When they arrived at a house similar to the Burrow, Harry fell in love with it. It was similar to the Burrow, but neither as big nor as dilapidated. It was on a plot of land the same size as the Burrow's.

"It had the usual muggle repelling charms so you won't have to deal with the locals, if you don't want to," said Mr. Denton. When they walked in the construction of the house was similar to the Burrow again, in that it provided a homey feel to it, but yet looked more modern, and organized.

"Has the latest heating and cooling charms on it, so it will maintain a comfortable temperature year round. Also it has up to date basic security charms on it, and if you want I can arrange to have child safety charms added on it as well, for your peace of mind," said Mr. Denton

James apparently liked the house as well: as Harry was touring the first floor, James was upstairs to pick his bedroom. The house had three bathrooms, four bedrooms (all decent size) a living room, a dinning room, and a nice large kitchen. All the plumbing was new and was charmed to never age. Harry just knew that this was the house to buy. It provided for all basic needs for his family, and provided room if Ginny, and him decide to expand the family a bit.

It was 4:45 when they had completed all the paper work, and the house belonged to Harry, and Ginny. "Dad do you think that Grandmum will let you take the furniture with you?" asked James.

"We'll get new furniture. I have all that money and I would like to get you and mum something to make up for all that time that I wasn't there with you."

"Dad, could I ask you for something?"

"Well it depends what it is, but you may ask."

"Well now that you're back and everything, I was wondering if I could have a younger brother."

"Oh! Well I don't know James. A younger brother is a big responsibility, I would have to talk to your mother about that first," said Harry. He had been expecting a lot of different things, but another son was not one of them.

"Well I just wanted to ask, now that you're back. Mum said that I couldn't have one till you came home. We have a home so I just thought I would ask, incase mum didn't tell you."

"That's ok, James. Your mother and I will still have to discuse it. Ok?"

"OK!"

"Now how about we go tell Grandmum to start planning that party for the house."

"OH! Can we have cake?"

"Will see, about that one too," said Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well again I would like to say I'm sorry about taking so long to write this chapter and post it. I can't even see far enough into the future right now to know when the next chapter will be up. I thought I would have had this one done before the holidays but alas I didn't.

Please feel free to post any comment by reviewing.

Poll:

Should James get a younger brother?


	14. Revelations

Author's Note: I am really sorry for this being so slow in being posted. I really did mean to post it sooner but things just got in the way. This is the last chapter in the Saving Private Potter story. On another note though I will start my next story Mercenaries sometime in August. Also sorry that this chapter is so short.

I own Harry Potter, that is why I write fan fiction for it and post it for free when I could be working on the movies.

7 Years later.

Harry and Ginny Potter stood on platform 9 ¾ with their two children Christopher Harold Potter 7, and Lilly Elizabeth Potter 5 . They stood there idly talking with each other waiting, along with all the other families for the train to arrive. The oldest Potter child, James was currently attending Hogwarts.

James was in Ravenclaw, and he loved it. He was a rather intelligent young boy for his age. He was top in the second year class, and more surprising then anything about him was that Professor Snape loved to have him in class even though he was a Potter. He kept pushing James to study potions. James seemed to have inherited a natural ability with potions, which was Snape tolerated him in such a manner. James had a few friends in the school, and had been successful in avoiding the lime light of being a Potter by being shy and quite.

Harry after having taken a break from doing work spent most of his time raising the children. Ginny having become an important healer at St. Mungos didn't have the time to be a full time parent. This worked out though because Harry had no intention of going out into the mainstream workforce in the Wizarding world. Because he knew that people would hire him regardless of ability, only because he was the boy who lived. That notion did not appeal to him so he became a writer, under an assumed pen name so that people wouldn't just buy his books because he wrote them.

Harry had already written several books that had become best sellers. One of them was a scientific look at werewolves. Where he looked in the biological life of a werewolf and why they should be treated like normal people. Another book was a comparison of the Muggle world to the Wizarding world and who has made more progress. Then there was his book growing up Muggle, which was about growing up a Muggle then trying to integrate into Wizarding society.

Ginny had become the head of pediatrics in the hospital. She worked long and hard hours and loved it. She had been treating children for allsorts of problems and had even invented a new cure to certain curses. What she loved even more about the job was that she would meet up with a lot of her former class mates in the hospital who had had children. Ginny loved to catch up with them on what they had been doing since graduating Hogwarts, and they wanted to know what living with Harry was like.

Christopher or Chris as everyone called him had been born 9 months after Harry had returned to normal time. Everyone had been excited over it about it, but no one bar Harry and Ginny was more exited then James. James loved his new brother and they worked great together. When his sister Lily had arrived he had been excited again. One would almost think that he was desperate for company except that he had numerous amounts of cousins. Ron and Hermione had four children together. The most resent two being twins. Hermione had threatened Ron that if he ever got her pregnant again she would kill him. Everyone agreed.

Harry would often times find himself thinking about the passing of Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard of the day had died from old age, after retiring from Hogwarts. At his funeral everyone noticed that one of his many quotes was on the tome stone. " Death is but the next great adventure." everyone who had ever known Albus alive assumed that Albus would be having one hell of an adventure.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a tugging on his pants. He looked down to see his daughter trying to get his attention. "Daddy, the train will be here soon!" she said ever happy to see the red engine. Harry lifted her up onto his hip so that she could see the oncoming train. When the train arrived they quickly located James. Harry put Lily down and took the trunk from James. "How was you year at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

" You would not believe that the Defense teacher was one of the most….craziest people that I have ever meet." said James. "well how about you tell us at dinner." said Ginny. With that Harry picked up the trunk again and they left the platform to go home together.

Thank you all for reading this story and posting your comments, you have no idea how much that meant to me. I will be needing a Beta reader for my next story any volunteers?


End file.
